wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
BerryWings
Description BerryWings are very small, sizes verying to that of a bumblebee to that of a small hummingbird. The coloring of an adult BerryWing's scales range from different shades of red and orange to blue, purple, and white. Dragonets will be born various shades of green, and their scales will slowly change to a berry-like color until they are five years old, which is when they finally lose any trace of green. Their eyes are an obsidian black like SandWings. Some BerryWings have poison glands on their tails. Their claws are very powerful, made for digging into wood. Weaknesses BerryWings are instantly killed by the cold, and too much heat with make them shrivel, easily dying of dehydration. If there happens to strong wind or rain, the BerryWings will most likely drown or just be blown away from home. Salt and saltwater will make them very ill, which often leads to death. Life expectancy Strangly, BerryWings can live up to 1000 years, but this is only if they live in perfect conditions. Most BerryWings die before the age of 15 because they are preyed on by birds, killed by larger insects, infected by salt(water), exposed to too much heat or cold or perish in strong rain or wind. Eggs BerryWings will lay groups of 3-7 eggs at a time. The eggs will usually be shades of white, pale pink, or pale orange. The eggs usually take a month to hatch. There is always a 25% chance that an egg will not hatch - after two months, the egg will fall into itsself. Hybrids It is only possible for BerryWings to have hybrids with their closest ally, the BlossomWings. The hybrids are usually bigger than other BerryWings, but smaller than BlossomWings. They will also not really look like BerryWings, with only a few small features. There is a 1 in 100 chance that the hybrid will inherit the BerryWing poison glands. Abilities Certain BerryWings can release different levels poison from glands on their tails, which depends on the coloring of their scales and where they live. This poison will never instantly kill, the highest level of poison will kill within a day, so there is usually time to find a cure. The claws of BerryWings are able to dig through wood, which is how they build their homes in cities. Diet BerryWings eat different types of berries, and the occasional small insect. Territory BerryWings are most often found in MudWing territory (swamps and marshes) and the Rainforest Kingdom. Some are also found in SkyWing territory. Allies and interactions with other tribes BerryWings are allies with the BlossomWings, and won't really bother the other tribes, especially the IceWings, SeaWings, or SandWings, since the conditions there will usually mean death. Other dragons will often use them as spies, though they are usually only in the Mud, Rainforest, and Sky Kingdoms. Royalty * Queen Elderberry - an elderberry-colored BerryWing who is a wise and fair ruler. * King Cranberry - a cranberry-colored BerryWing who is reasonable, which made him one of Queen Elderberry's advisors, in addition to being her husband. * Princess Nightshade - a nightshade-colored BerryWing who is vengeful and bloodthirsty, training to become an assassin in case her plot to kill her sisters and then kill her mother in a challenge for the throne fails. She has poison glands with a high level of poison. Her siblings are Princesses Holly and Mistletoe and Princes Baneberry and Grape. * Princess Holly - a BerryWing the color of holly berries who is very pretty and somewhat feisty. She also has poison glands like her sister, though the poison is not quite as strong. * Prince Baneberry - a white baneberry-colored BerryWing who is fickle at best. He has poison glands with poison as strong as Princess Holly's. * Prince Grape - a red grape-colored BerryWing who is very dramatic. * Princess Mistletoe - a BerryWing the color of mistletoe berries. Will very easily fall in love with other dragons. She has poison as strong as that of Prince Baneberry and Princess Holly. * Princess Blueberry - a blueberry-colored Berrywing, who is nice, kind, and innocent, being only a year old. Her two other siblings' eggs did not make it. The royal BerryWing family lives in a large, hollowed-out tree right in-between the Mud- and Rainforest Kingdoms. "Bird and Bug" patrol BerryWings are usually very peaceful, and do not have an army. Instead, some of the biggest, strongest, and most experienced BerryWings in each city form a "bird and bug" patrol. They try to keep BerryWings safe from the attacks of hungry fowl and insects. Cities Cities in the Mud Kingdom: * City of the Cattails * City of the Mallow Flowers * City of the River Delta * City of the Swampblooms (shared with the Swampbloom BlossomWings) * City of the Royals (this is in between the Mud and Rainforest Kingdoms, it is where the royal BerryWing family lives) Cities in the Rainforest Kingdom: * City of the Waterfall * City of the Mango Tree * City of the Orchids * City of the Brightblooms (shared with the Brightbloom BlossomWings) * City of the RainWings (BerryWings live in the RainWing village) Cities in the Sky Kingdom: *City of the Dragonflame Cactus *City of the Cliffside *City of the Pine Forest Most cities will just be a large tree that is hollow inside. Many BerryWings just build their own homes. There will be BerryWings that do not live in cities - instead, they weave small branches and vines into spheres and hide those inside bushes.